New age of Team rocket
by fusionyuugo
Summary: Paul has taken over Team Rocket and intends to usher in a new age. Ash teams up with old friends to try and put a stop to his rival's ambitions.
1. Two new Kings

**Italics mean the person is thinking. Sorry my coma key is broken so can't use that lol. Happy new years people even tho everything is the same haha. Please read and review thanks.  
**

"I-impossible." Giovanni whispered as he fell to the ground in dispelief. He watched as Nidoking fell to the ground.

Paul smirked as he saw Team Rocket's leader's final pokemon faint. "Return Magmortar." Paul commanded as he called the fire pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"So this is all the great Giovanni was capable of."

The hundreds of rocket grunts watching the battle gasped. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Members of Team Rocket. You have just witnessed the defeat of your leader. As you can see he is not worthy of leading this organization. However fear not for I intend to take his place as the new leader of Team Rocket!"

'W-what?!" Giovanni hissed.

"For too long Team Rocket has lived in the shadows! However with my colleagues we shall usher in a new age! I intend to change the Team Rocket philosophy! There shall be many changes! However I shall make this the most powerful organization in existence! Join me and change this world!

The whole stadium erupted in pandemonium.

"Paul! Paul! Paul! Paul!"

* * *

"Pikachu use Agility!" Shouted Ash.

"Pika pi!"

Suddenly Pikachu's speed increased greatly as it zipped all around the battlefield.

"Don't let it out of your sights! Tyrannitar use Crunch!" Yelled the hiker.

However the Crunches could not keep up with Pikachu's speed. Pikachu gracefully avoided every incoming bite.

"Alright Pikachu move in and use Electro Ball!" Yelled Ash.

"Tyrannitar charge in and use Stone Edge!" Hollered the hiker.

As the two pokemon charged at each other the whole stadium roared in excitement.

"The two pokemon charge at each other head on! What could Ash be thinking?! If that Stone Edge connects Pikachu is finished!" Yelled the announcer.

Ash grinned.

"Alright Pikachu fire the Electro Ball at the ground!"

Pikachu obeyed Ash and fired it right into the ground. The explosion caused dust and debris to fly into the air. Suddenly most of the battlefield was covered in dust.

"Tyrannitar attack the Pikachu!" Screamed the Hiker.

However all the dust in the air had clouded the Tyrannitar's vision. He couldn't locate Pikachu.

"Your Tyrannitar can't see my Pikachu in the dust because he's so small. However that's not a problem for my Pikachu! Even if he has trouble seeing in the dust your Tyrannitar is so big he can't miss! Now Pikachu finish this battle with Iron Tail!"

The loud bellow of a Tyrannitar filled the arena. Everyone in the audience leaned forward in anticipation. Finally when the smoke cleared everyone saw an unconscious Tyrannitar and a Pikachu standing next to it panting heavily.

The stadium roared with joy.

"Unbelievable! The Electro Ball attack was just a decoy! Ash's Pikachu finishes this battle with Iron tail and Ash Ketchum is the new Johto league champion!"

The whole stadium was in hysteria.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" They yelled.

"We did it Pikachu!" Screamed Ash as he ran towards Pikachu and hugged him in joy.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

After doing a victory dance and shaking the hiker's hand it finally sunk in for Ash.

_I am the Johto League champion. This is a dream come true._

"Now Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League will now present the trophy to Ash Ketchum!"

Charles Goodshow had been sitting in the front seats carrying the Johto League trophy. However as he began to walk towards Ash something suddenly happened. A man wearing a cap and sunglasses also in the front seats charged at Mr. Goodshow and tackled him to the ground. The whole crowd roared in panic.

"What the hell are you doing?!" hollered Ash.

"Stop! Nobody come close! I have a knife to Mr. Goodshow's throat!" yelled the mysterious assailant.

Everyone in the stadium froze. What was going on?

Suddenly about thirty different people ran to the center of the stadium. All cameras were fixated on this mysterious group.

The man looked directly at Ash and smirked.

He removed his sunglasses and Ash couldn't believe his eyes.

"P-paul?"


	2. Throwing down the gauntlet

**I'm probably missing a zillion comas which will make for alot of grammatical errors. My coma key is broken lol. Anyway please read and review. Thanks and have a nice day. Ash is sixteen btw**

"Long time no see Ash" said Paul.

Paul looked eerily similar to the boy Ash met six years ago. His body had developed and he had become more muscular. However he had the same stoic face and cold eyes as before.

"Think I'm the same boy you met six years ago right? Actually I've changed quite a bit. In a way you were right. Having a relationship with Pokemon is important. I've grown closer to my Pokemon and we've strengthened our bonds. However some things remain the same. There are strong and weak Pokemon. I only desire strong Pokemon and I train them with the utmost intensity. Weak Pokemon are just like weak humans. They're an eyesore" smirked Paul.

Ash glared at Paul however he tried to stay calm. This was a sticky situation.

Paul turned to the crowd and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to crash this party however this is the most viewed channel on T.V right now so this is probably the best place to get your attention. Worry not for I have no intention of harming Mr. Goodshow he's just a hostage. I don't like to waste time so I'll get right to the point. Humans and pokemon have been wasting away. I'm sure you've noticed it. We've all been underachieving. So many mediocre Pokemon trainers and mediocre humans. Well I've had enough. It's time to for us to return to excellence. As the new leader of Team Rocket we intend to recruit the most talented trainers in the world. If we feel you are talented we will take you into our organization and teach you to become the strongest trainers possible. You will undergo intense training as a human beings as well. We will make you smarter stronger and faster. Do not try and resist us or we will take you by force. Strong Pokemon will also be taken by team rocket. Why let a strong Pokemon be stuck with a weak human? It's a waste of talent. We will create the strongest trainers and Pokemon this world has ever witnessed. A revolution has begun!"

The effect was immediate. The whole crowd exploded in anger.

"You're an elitest!"

"Stop spewing nonsense!"

"You can't take our Pokemon!"

"Team Rocket is evil!"

Paul smirked. Than turned back to Ash. He shoved Mr. Goodshow into the arms of a rocket grunt and his hand moved towards his Pokeball.

"To prove I am worthy of leading this world into a new era I shall demonstrate to you my prowess. I will challenge the Johto League champion in a one on one battle!"

Ash was stunned. However he quickly regained his composure.

"Paul you've become so arrogant. I'll deflate that ego of yours. I accept your challenge!"

Both trainers instantly reached for a Pokeball and each threw it at the ground. The orbs snapped open and bursts of light shot forth.

"Charizard I choose you!' Declared Ash.

"Honchcrow stand by for battle!" Commanded Paul.

Both Pokemon instantly took flight.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!'

Charizard began spewing scorching hot flames at Honchcrow who expertly dodged every burst of fire.

"Honchcrow use Tailwind!"

Honchcrow created a gust of wind and suddenly its speed quickly increased. It started attacking Ash's Charizard at an alarming rate with a barrage of wing attacks.

_That Honchcrow is insanely fast. Paul hasn't taken the last six years off. I can barely keep my eyes on it._

"I've trained in the Giant Chasm Ash. I battled all the Golbat and Crobat Honchcrow and I could find. We would battle all day and all night. We slept in that cave for months. We were exhausted hungry and in pain. However we did it to become stronger. Six years ago I thought I would become the Sinnoh League champion. However I lost to you. I also witnessed Tobias battle and realized I had to become stronger. When we left that cave Honchcrow and I had become faster. Our senses had heightened. Our bonds had deepened. You're no match for us Ash!"

"Tch your skills have definetly improved. However Tailwind only last for a limited time and now it's worn off! Time to make our move Charizard!"

The Tailwind behind Honchcrow had indeed faded and now Charizard charged at the Honchcrow.

"Tch still as reckless as ever. That will be your downfall. Honchcrow use Sucker Punch!"

However the Sucker Punch had no effect as Charizard fired a Smokescreen right at Honchcrow.

"Hah you thought I was gonna attack. I knew you were going to use Sucker Punch. So I used a move that doesn't inflict damage."

The whole sky was filled with a smokescreen and the stadium was roaring in excitement.

Suddenly Charizard erupted from the smoke with Honchcrow tightly in its grasp. It made several rotations in the sky building up momentum for a Seismic Toss.

"Honchrow use Dark Pulse!"

Honchcrow fired a Dark pulse right into Charizard'stomach. Charizard winced but would not relinquish his grasp.

"So Dark Pulse isn't strong enough. In that case Honchcrow use Nasty Plot!"

Honchcrow screeched and suddenly it was surrounded by a black aura.

"Fuck. Charizard hurry and use Seismic Toss and end this!"

Charizard dove straight at the earth while unleashing a might roar.

"Now Honchcrow use Dark Pulse again!"

Again Honchcrow unleashed a Dark Pulse right into Charizard's chest. Charizard howled in pain and this time he was forced to release the Honchcrow.

Both Pokemon flew apart and stared at each other both while breathing heavily. Suddenly Charizard was surrounded by a red aura.

"Hm. The blaze ability. However it's too late! Honchcrow one Final Dark pulse to end this!"

"Charizard counter with Fire Blast!"

Honchcrow fired a Dark Pulse right at Charizard who unleashed a sea of flames from his mouth. The two attacks collided and an explosion engulfed the battlefield.

The whole stadium was glued to the battle.

Finally the smoke cleared and both Honchcrow and Charizard were floating in the air. Both were badly burned and cut but neither fainted. Suddenly Charizard's wings stopped flapping and it collapsed to the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Ash as he saw one of his strongest Pokemon fall from the sky.

The entire stadium was silent.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Honchcrow is the winner. The victorory goes to… Paul" whispered the announcer.

Paul smirked and recalled his Honchcrow. Ash stared at the ground. A blank look in his eyes.

"Now you see the power of Team Rocket. I have defeated The Johto League Champion to prove I am worthy of leading this revolution. This is the power you can obtain if you join Team Rocket. In the coming months Team Rocket will come sweeping through the cities taking all talented trainers and pokemon. A new world will soon be upon us."

Suddenly several Team Rocket grunts quickly released their pokeballs and several Alakazams were summoned.

Paul gave one last look at Ash.

"You're strong Ash but not strong enough. Soon Team Rocket's reign will extend across the whole world. We will usher in a golden age. Of course we're bound to meet resistance so it will probably be a war zone first. Oh well. Try and stop me if you can. I'm looking forward to it." Were Paul's last words before the Alakazam teleported him out of the stadium.


End file.
